


It Started With A Whisper

by zialltossing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialltossing/pseuds/zialltossing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of 2. </p><p>Niall, Josh, Liam and Zayn, part of the American football team, bully Louis, a gay cheerleader although it doesn't bother him. When Harry, the captain of the football team thinks differently about him than his buddies, things don't go good for Harry and his friends but they go good for him and Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own any of the boys from One Direction. I do not claim any of this to be true. Everything written is purely fictional. 
> 
> Word Count; 2017

~~Louis' POV~~

As my alarm clock awoke me at 4:30am, I hopped out of bed and quickly got ready to head out.  
Tryouts were at 6 and I did NOT want to miss a minute. I got into my car and drove to school. I  
wasn't one with many friends or anything like that. The closest thing to socializing for me were  
the bullies that made fun of me for being gay. I just ignore them though, I do what makes me  
happy. 

When it was my turn to try out, I felt confident. I didn't mess up a single bit, everything seemed  
clean and now all I could do was hope that I made the squad. 

A few days later, I got a call saying I made the squad. I was so happy, it was amazing. 

~~Harry's POV~~

As my alarm clock woke me up at 7 o'clock sharp, I got ready for try outs at 7:30. I got into my  
car and soon was parked in the school's parking lot. I met up with tons of my buddies from the  
year before, like Niall, Josh, Liam and Zayn. We chatted for a while before I had to leave. 

When I arrived at the field, the coach caught me for being late, no big deal though. I ended up  
making the team anyway. Captain actually. I wasn't shocked though. I was just a good player to be  
honest. 

~~Louis' POV~~

"Hey gayboy, get your ass over here!" Yelled Josh, one of the dicks on the football team.  
"What do you want now? If you're here t-" I attempted to reply with, as his gang came along and  
helped him.

Niall pressed his arm against my chest, forcibally making me bash into a locker in the change  
room, pushing his face into mine, screaming gay jokes then looking back to see his friends laugh. 

"If you think this bothers me, it doesn't. You are all just weaklings acting cool even though you're  
not and you never will be." I muttered. 

"Excuse me?" Zayn said, raising his voice. "Did you just call us weaklings? Because I am sure,  
we can pumble you like a pebble. So don't even try, loser." They all laughed in my face and Niall  
pressed me even harder, making it hard to breathe. I stayed strong though.

"You go Zayn! Tell him off!" Liam cheered.

"Don't help me here Liam, I got it." He said, getting ready to punch me in the face. 

After that it was a pretty good day, I went home with a black eye and a bloody nose. By the way,  
that was sarcasm. My mom yelled at me, telling me it was my fault like always. She always blames  
me because "I was raised better." I don't know, and I don't care.

The next day, it only got worse because they found out I made the cheerleading team. They said  
i was a girl, they kept making fun of me and calling me names. 

 

~~Harry's POV~~

Other than the fact that I am flunking all of my classes and I have a big chance of getting kicked  
off the team, there is a big party this Saturday that I was invited to by one of the cheerleaders.  
I am not sure if I'm going to go yet since my teachers are calling my parents about my grades  
dropping, which is just great. Ugh.

A few days later, my buddies and I went into the locker room. They started making fun of a kid  
I didn't even know existed. It seemed like he was used to it though... were my friends hanging  
out with eachother behind my back or something? I wasn't around often, I am an at-home kind  
of guy. I wonder how many parties i've not been invited to just this year...

As they were beating up this kid for some reason, he was just standing there waiting for it to be  
over but it didn't look like it bothered him at all. 

"Look guys, I don't think you need to beat him up, what did he do to you?" I protested. 

"Harry, are you seriously standing up for this gayboy?" Zayn asked, looking confused.

"Well, I-" I tried replying when the kid interupted me. 

"Yeah! Listen to Harry! Anyway, you guys are just wasting your time. This doesn't affect me  
whatsoever." 

"Shut up loser, just wait, we are going to hurt you so bad, you won't even be able to cheerlead,  
anymore." Josh announced.

"Yeah! And, and, we would be doing you a favour!" Liam stuttered, chuckling to himself, like  
that was the greatest thing he's ever said... He was lame, I know. 

I walked across the locker room to the kid I still did not know the name of, I leaned over, putting  
my head near he shoulder, my friends just looking at me wondering what I am going to do, they  
were cheering me on actually, thinking I would punch him or grab him or something, but I  
whispered into his ear something nobody would expect the captain of the american football team  
to say... "Sorry about my friends, they are just jerks."

He didn't say anything back, he just looked at me and nodded, like he understood what I was  
saying. Which I guess was good enough. 

~~Louis' POV~~

You know, surprisingly, the captain of the american football team seemed nice. Usually the  
captain of big school teams are jerks because they made it and you didn't, but Harry was  
different. He looked at everything with reasons. If you don't have a reason, don't do it. If you do it  
anyway, there was obviously a reason for doing that, right?

On Saturday, there is a party at Danny's house, one of the cheerleaders. I was invited of course,  
since I am a cheerleader. I am still thinking whether I should go or not. I don't know if that Harry  
guy is going either, I sort of wanted to talk to him and that party would probably be the best  
place to talk to him. His friends would be occupied by drinks and other people. It sounds good to  
me anyway. 

~~Harry's POV~~

"Harry Edward Styles, get your ass over here!" Screamed Anne. 

I was afraid of that. And of course today is the day of the party, so it's obvious I won't be  
attending that. 

"Your teacher just called." Dez mentioned. "He told us your grades are dropping."

"Oh, aha.. yeah." I replied. 

"You are grounding until they come back up. Alright? You will not be leaving your room unless  
you're coming downstairs to eat or outside to bring out the trash." Anne stated. 

"But mom! There is a HUGE party tonight and I, the captain of the American football team, was  
invited and demanded to go!" I protested.

"No Harry, you will not be stepping foot out of this house, do you understand me?" She yelled.

"Ugh, yes mom." I sighed. But, by yes mom, I meant I understand, not that I'd listen. I was going  
to that party whether she liked it or not. 

~~

That night, after dinner so they wouldn't suspect anything, I snuck out of the window from my  
bedroom. Luckily there is a tree I could climb down. I was about an hour late but that's alright,  
I didn't miss much. 

Everyone was happy to see me when I walked in. I had half the cheerleaders all over me, Niall and  
Liam soon found me and then Josh and Zayn. I was looking forward to find that kid I stood up  
for. I sort of needed to talk to him. 

At the same time, I am just waiting for the call from my mom. I can hear her screaming already.

~~Louis' POV~~

I decided to go to the party. After all, even if I didn't find Harry, I'd still have fun at a party with  
my girls. 

When I got there, most of the cheerleaders came rushing over to me, smiling, saying they were  
happy to see me and stuff. It made me feel good since I am more of a mature yet shy guy than a  
loud and young boy. You know?

~~

Soon afterwards, I found Harry. He was hanging around his buddies of course. Even worse,  
they noticed me. 

"Gayboyyyy!!!" Shouted Zayn. "Nice to see ya at the party! What are you upto?"

"Oh nothin-" I attempted to reply with. 

"Nobody actually cares, he was just being nice, you idiot." Liam said. 

"You're cool." I muttered.

"If I were you, I'd back off. Because we will beat the hell out of you." Josh stated. "Got it?" 

"Whatever." 

"Loser." Niall quietly whispered under his breath.

I sighed and just left after that. I didn't need to waste my time. 5 minutes later or something like  
that, Harry came up behind me, grabbing my arm. I embarrasingly rolled my eyes and turned  
around telling him to stop making fun of me and stuff until I realized it was him. 

"Oh, sorry about that..." I said, hoping he could forgive me for mistaking him for one of his  
buddies. 

"It's fine, so what's your name?" He asked.

"Louis."

"Nice... look, about my friends-" He tried saying. 

"Oh, it's nothing. Thanks for standing up for me though."

"No, it's not just that. They bully you cause you're a cheerleader. Cheerleaders are dumb and  
they think they can top you and shit. Cheerleaders are also stuck-up, so they are trying to be more  
stuck-up than you." Harry replied. He wasn't helping, by saying that it just made me mad. "Plus  
you're gay, and cheerleader is kind of girly, you aren't helping yourself by being a cheerleader?"

"Hold up, first of all, not all cheerleaders are dumb and stuck-up. That is just on television. And  
second, cheerleader is for both genders, so you have no right for saying it is girly. I know so many  
straight guys on the cheerleading team in this school and other schools. Third, 'I'm not helping  
my gay self by being a cheerleader?-" I screamed, getting cut off. 

"I didn't mean it like that, Louis." He said trying to help me calm down, which did not work.

"No I wasn't done. As I was saying, me doing what I love shouldn't bother you jocks. It is my life  
and my happiness. You have nothing to do with any of it and you never should."

"Louis, I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean any of it like that."

"So what DID you mean?" I said.

"Well...." He replied.

"Exactly." I stated, leaving. He wasn't different. He was like all the other jerks that made fun of  
me. 

~~Harry's POV~~

"Hey Harry, I've got to talk to you." Said Niall.

"Alright? What do you need..."

"You keep standing up for Louis, what is up with that?"

"I don't know, he never did anything to you guys. You have no reason to hurt him." I replied.

"What ever happened to the cool Harry? The old one? My best friend." Niall asked. "Do you have  
feelings for him or something? Arer you just as gay as him?" He chuckled. 

"Well.. I-"

"WAIT WHAT!?" He screamed. "I didn't actually mean it! Do you know what Zayn will think  
about this? You are going to be dead!"

"DON'T tell Zayn!" I yelled, hoping he was trustworthy enough.

"This is too big of a secret to keep from him. He has to know, I'm sorry Harry. This is Zayn we're  
talking about, he'll found out somehow anyway. He'll just give you more shit if you don't tell him."  
Niall told me. 

"Come on, I thought I could trust you!" I threatened.

"You can but not in this situation, sorry."

I ran back home before my tears were rushing down my face. My face began to turn red, my  
lungs started closing, it was harder and harder to breath... I started to sob. 

Louis was pissed at me anyway, we barely knew eachother, I was a dick to him. This was terrible.


End file.
